The present disclosure relates to a fixing device configured to fix a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile, includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image on a recording medium, such as a sheet. The fixing device includes a fixing member configured to fix the toner image on the recording medium and a cover configured to cover an upper side of the fixing member, for example.